


截胡

by fragilebutthole



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilebutthole/pseuds/fragilebutthole
Summary: 3some
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon, Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 3





	截胡

1.

是从一场大雨开始。

金秦禹刚推开门，就看见三姨金翠明站在黑暗中笑吟吟地摇着把金羽缂丝扇，一枝白玉兰随着扇面硬生生地晃动着，花身细长，花苞刚张开点缝隙。

“姚妈，把刚煲好的桂花鸡头米端来。”金翠明伸长了脖子冲厨房的方向叫了一声，今天她穿了一条缃色的长裙，身姿姣好，从黑暗中款款而来。

“你可得尝尝这个。”

金秦禹心不在焉地答了，又顺手将湿漉漉的帆布鞋脱下，按下走廊的开关，房间瞬间明亮了起来。  
走廊的尽头就是楼梯，但是如果不上楼的话，左转便是大厅。厨房也靠着左，金宅二次修葺的时候打通了一楼的所有厅房，推开会客室的大门之后便是茶室，一路通顺。有时候亲戚或者客人带着小孩来拜访，孩童嬉闹打笑的声音像玻璃球般倾泻而出，顺着门缝流淌，响彻整个回廊。

“饿了吗？”姚妈闻声从厨房里出来，又回头嘱咐了其他帮佣一点零碎的细活，“刚游完泳，肯定是肚子饿了，是在楼下的餐厅吃还是端回房间？”

“餐厅。”金秦禹远远看见餐厅换了上了新的鲜花，格纹细纱餐布上点缀着百合和小苍兰。  
远远还坐着一个人。

“你瞧我什么记性，忘了告诉你了，小勋可在这候着你一会了。”金翠明故作夸张地用扇边敲了敲发髻。

“李昇勋？”  
金秦禹挑眉，径直走了过去。李昇勋今天穿得低眉顺眼，三件套，金丝边眼镜，还戴着顶小圆帽，两条长腿温顺地缩在餐桌下。  
“好吃么？”  
金秦禹见他眼前也放着碗桂花鸡头米，淡黄色的桂花漂浮在翠色的餐具中，金秦禹快步走到他身边，也不避嫌，就着李昇勋用过的勺子在他碗里舀了一勺鸡头米糖水，已经及肩的发梢带着潮气轻快地扫过李昇勋的侧脸。  
“是不错。”金秦禹转过脸去，“姚妈，快点，我的呢？”

“来了来了。”姚妈人未到声先到，碎步急忙跑了过来。

“水滴到你身上去了么？”他看见李昇勋用手抚了抚刚才无意被头发触碰的脸颊，“刚从游泳池里爬出来，还没来得及换衣服。”

“不碍事。”

这时金秦禹已经入座，慢条斯理地将餐巾垫在膝盖上。  
李昇勋早在他进门前悄悄透过大厅的落地窗窥视他在泳池里游了几个来回，姿态纤细又优美，像一条美人鱼。  
他痴迷地看着这条美人鱼从波光粼粼的大海里游上岸，擦干身上的水，又随意套了件灰色的T恤，沿着小路绕了一圈花园，从大门走了进来。

“等了很久吗？”金秦禹问。

“有半个钟了。”金翠明替李昇勋答了，“刚和你三叔聊了一会儿生意上的事，这不，你三叔前脚刚出门，你后脚就进来了。”

李昇勋不自然地轻咳两声，“反正下午也没什么事。”

“你们聊，我去厨房看看。”金翠明找了个借口离开，两人之间又陷入了沉默。

李昇勋平日里话不少，人也心黑嘴甜，有他在的地方总是不缺热闹，今天不知道怎么突然安静了下来，就好像一间亮堂的房间突然被拉下了灯，两人静默着面对面，却看不见彼此。

“生意谈得怎么样了？”金秦禹决定率先打破沉默。

“遇到了点小瓶颈。”李昇勋斟酌着答道。金秦禹向来对生意上的事情不太感兴趣，从前两个人在一起的时候，几乎从未过问过他工作，“不过好在三叔说愿意帮忙。”

“是么。”进食完毕，金秦禹拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，“三叔为人处世向来狡猾，他让人两分，就定要收回利息一寸。愿意和你合作也是看你骨头脆易嚼，让你做完这一场最后连个边角料都捞不到。”

“秦禹是在关心我么？”李昇勋取下了自己的金丝边眼镜擦了擦，“我当然是知道你三叔他的。”

“你当然是知道，你什么都知道。”像想到了什么，金秦禹转过头。

李昇勋瞟了眼手表后迅速转移了话题，“晚上和一位朋友去买画，待会儿他顺路来接我。”

金秦禹没有接话，而是将目光转向了窗外，先前的飘雨早已经由小转大，一颗一颗，像石块般砸在玻璃上，泳池里也有序的溅起碧蓝的水花，花园里的植物被这暴风雨摧残地摇摇欲坠。雨水落在树叶上又迅速被砸落，混合着低洼处积攒的水汇成一条小溪远远流下。

“雨倒是越来越大了。”

李昇勋的那位朋友在天黑前虽然成功赶到金家，但由于大门口的花坛正在移木还未来得及砌墙，成功将车轮碾进泥坑，非但如此，因为技艺不精越陷越深，最后不得不向金家求助。

金秦禹本来都已经走到房门前了，突然想起自己游泳前取下的手链还搭在泳池旁的太阳椅上，怕一会被大雨冲地无影无踪，又急匆匆跑出去找，管家让李昇勋先进里屋休息，一来二去，三人正好打了个照面。

“你怎么又回来了？”

李昇勋哭笑不得，指了指身边人，“他把车开进你家花园，管家已经在帮忙了。”

金秦禹将手平搭在额前，想看清李昇勋这位朋友的样子，“先进去吧，让姚妈给你们煮点暖身茶。”被大雨淋了个透彻，夜间温度低，还是早春，凉意有些沁骨，三人抖抖索索进了房间，姚妈一惊一乍地迎了上来把毛巾递给金秦禹，“小祖宗你怎么又出去了，不是刚刚还瞧见你上楼的吗？”

“手链掉了，去游泳池边找结果没找到。”金秦禹接过毛巾后迅速擦干了脸上的水迹，那边已经听见姚妈在问李昇勋，“哎呀，这位如何称呼？”

“宋旻浩。”来人回答。

2.

宋旻浩求学时就已听闻金秦禹的大名，分明是金家的小少爷，却美得雌雄莫辩。

当时他同组的另一位男同学正在疯狂追求金秦禹，隔三差五打飞的回国内就只为了亲手给美人献上玫瑰，宋旻浩早已忘记那位同学的样貌，却仍清晰地记得他谈起金秦禹时近乎飞扬的神情，说他有多美，美得不像肉体凡胎，美得如天神降临。

大概因为天神都不爱凡人，同学追求失败后着实抑郁忿恼备受打击，无论是课堂还是小组作业都不再选择出席，不久后便退学，再无踪迹。  
但流言蜚语往往与美人的爱慕相伴而生，谣言开始在他们这个圈子迅速传播开来。无非是那几点，说金秦禹性格乖张滥交，男伴女伴荤腥不忌也从不间断，一会儿又说他金家虽家大业大，但做的都是走私违法杀人越货的生意，更有好事者编排出金秦禹是弑父的杀人凶手，尘嚣至上，仿佛无法平息。

那些仰慕者就如同长翅细小生物，聚集在金秦禹身边飞了一圈又一圈，大多还未靠近便已迷失。

正式见到金秦禹是在宋旻浩毕业归国后不久。

说起来也是李昇勋的酒店重新规整之后划出来一个巨大的球场，索性约着宋旻浩来打网球，宋旻浩毫无一丝运动细胞，大概是出生时就未设置好运动这项程序，好在李昇勋顾及老友情面有意让他，两人你来我往打得八两半斤，竟然也打满全场。宋旻浩累得气喘吁吁，在休息室躺了会，想起自己的私人物品还放在李昇勋的房间折回去拿，结果刚走到门外就听见暧昧且急促的呼吸声。

李昇勋房门半掩，不知是有意还是无意，刚好留下可以透过一只眼睛的缝隙。宋旻浩最开始并未发现李昇勋，只看见了一名短发男人坐在李昇勋的书桌上，背向大门，头颅后仰，两只手用力地撑在身下的桌面。分明是白天，但早早拉下了所有的窗帘，一点零星的光线从窗帘的罅隙中照射进来。

男人身材纤细，白色衬衫松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，在黑暗中看不清脸，却留下了一个美丽的轮廓。

并未有人注意到宋旻浩的靠近，男人先是仰着头喘了一会儿气，然后又抬起右脚，似乎踩在什么东西上面，催促道“快点”。他身下跪着的竟然是李昇勋，此刻正埋头于他的裆部，先前被办公桌遮挡住所以并未察觉，背向宋旻浩的人朝前倾了倾身才看清楚。男人的长裤被褪于膝盖处，穿着皮鞋的双腿直直踩着李昇勋肩膀，鞋底顺着脊背的弧度向下滑动，李昇勋的嘴显然已被什么东西填满，发出了两声意味不明的呻吟。

男人显然对李昇勋的服务很满意，伸出一只手抚了抚他的头发，满足地轻叹着。

宋旻浩瞳孔微缩，这才明白发生了什么。

回去当晚宋旻浩便做了绮梦。

他先是梦见自己又回到学校的宿舍，老旧的英式建筑，窗户四周绕满了藤爬植物。床单好像是红色的丝绒，一只半翼小鸟在自己的胸前扑腾，他爱抚着半翼小鸟，但不一会儿小鸟就跳到他眼前打算啄他的眼睛，他立即合上双眼，再睁开，身边躺着的却是李昇勋房间里的男人。

忘了两人是怎么开始的，宋旻浩迷迷糊糊就吻上对方的嘴唇，他想在梦中记下这触感，犹如逆行之人奋力在情欲汪洋中寻找一丝清醒，身体却在诚实控诉着自己被海水所湮灭。

男人的身体是暖的，宋旻浩之前从未有过这样的体验，他的小腿和双手却有些凉，此时此刻正缓慢地摩擦着自己的肌肤，他感觉似乎有无数张小嘴正紧紧吸附着自己的皮囊，心脏也紧张地开始皱缩，以至于他开始进入男人的身体的时候，闭上眼睛暗想，哪怕这一刻就这么突然死去也毫不遗憾。亲密接触带来的快感是濒临死亡却超越死亡的，像漩涡一般将人卷入进去，瞬间失去理智，丝绒的触感和温暖的肉体紧紧缠绕着他，就在宋旻浩以为自己要到达顶点的那一刻，四周突然开始暗了下来。

他开始在黑暗中不断下坠，那个美丽的影子一直伴随着他坠落。

一会儿他又回到了李昇勋的房间，但这次已不是偷窥者的视角，他成为了跪着的人。

男人大敞着双腿高坐在他面前，未着一物，宋旻浩愣了愣，扶起他的小腿往上沿着内侧吻去，他的脚掌滑过宋旻浩的耳后发梢，小声督促着宋旻浩快点，他的声音是刚哺出来金黄的蜜，在黑暗中流进宋旻浩的双耳。男人腿间的事物早已经蓄势待发，宋旻浩用膝盖撑着向前两步，毫不犹豫地一口含住。

宋旻浩低头急着取悦对方，似乎都来不及看清男人的模样，但又有什么关系，他连影子都是美的。用左手撑着他的大腿，右手亦不甘示弱般抚上了自己的器物，男人的呻吟就好比从天鹅绒里掉出来的羽毛，搔动着他的内心。

快了。快了。

男人提醒着他。

他要得到他，他一定要得到他。梦中的宋旻浩莫名这样想着，然后他睁开双眼，从黑暗中醒了过来。

身下一片粘腻。

后来李昇勋又邀请宋旻浩打了次网球，大方将自己的男友介绍给了宋旻浩，两人都过于坦荡，仿佛那次只是纯属意外。

李昇勋吻着美人的手向宋旻浩介绍：“这是秦禹，金秦禹。”

宋旻浩“啊”了一声。

之后又听说他们两人分和多次，最后还是决定分道而行。

后来他又三番数次与金秦禹于梦中相遇，却只抓得住他的背影，未再见过黑暗中那双眼睛。

-tbc-


End file.
